Between the Distance
by Rainessia Nightfallen
Summary: Kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga adalah hal yang wajar. Namun itu menyisakan sebuah kekosong yang berjarak, dan harus segera diisi. Atau berakhir dengan tenggelam di dalam lautan delusi... /Event: #ALaMemori. Satu gift kecil berjuta makna saya persembahkan untuk yousoroneo, semoga bisa tersampaikan dengan benar/Male!Miku (Mikuo), Male!Gumi (Gumiya), Fem!Len (Lenka)/Oneshoot/ RnR?


**Assalammu'alaikum minna.**

 **Saya kembali.**

 **Yak, Rainessia Nightfallen here!**

 **Greetings!**

 **Kedatangan saya kali ini adalah dengan membawa sebuah fanfic baru, dengan sedikit perbedaan tema. Akibat sebuah event yang memaksa saya membuat cerita baru di tengah kesibukan mengurus naskah. *cough *cough #batuk darah.**

 **Mah, mah, tapi fic ini ntuh yah... saya persembahkan khusus untuk mbak yousoroneo atau biasa saya panggil Tei! Salah satu author sahabat baik saya.**

 **Kenapa harus memberikan sebuah gift? Karena lagi-lagi kita terlibat dalam sebuah event kecil-kecilan dari beberapa author yang diseret paksa untuk ikut berpartisipasi. #plakk. Dan tugas saya adalah memberikan gift kepada mbak Tei.**

 **Tahu tema event kita kali ini apa? Yak! Kenanagan! Terdengar menyedihkan, yah? #ngek.**

 **Saya minta maaf buat mbak Tei yah karena sudah kelamaan nunggu fic ini, banyak masalah atau ndak juga sebenarnya. #jduakk.**

 **Tapi yah, semoga kamu dan para pembaca lain bisa menikmati fanfic ini sepenuh hati.**

 **Selamat membaca.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sepetak ruang kecil yang minim akan pencahayaan, larut emosi dalam kegelapan. Memancar aura kesedihan, menyelimuti setiap sisi dengan duka.

Ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak... Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sang pemuda bersulir hijau bak rerumputan musim semi hanya terdiam meringkuk di atas ranjang, duduk memeluk erat kedua lutut dalam ketakutan dan kesendirian.

Walau raga masih terlihat jelas di sana, namun jiwa sudah jatuh tenggelam bersama kegelapan. Sedih yang menemani, atmosfer yang nenekan, bahkan sekedar angin berlalu tak berani datang menghibur.

" _Kenapa kau terlihat sangat sedih?"_

Suara-suara tersebut jelas menyapa gendang telinga. Pemuda itu masih bisa mendengar, namun tak ingin menyahut. Sedikitpun tak bergeming, terus menenggelamkan wajah di antara kedua lutut.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa... Aku baru saja kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga..."

Menyedihkan, benar-benar tak satupun kata lain yang bisa mendeskripsikan atmosfer di sana. Sang pemuda sepenuhnya telah menyerah dengan keegoisan diri.

" _Jangan muram seperti itu."_

"Tidak!"

" _Ayo, cobalah tersenyum."_

"Tidak lagi! Tidak!"

Teriakan menggema ke seluruh ruangan, menolak menerima apapun yang datang padanya. Matanya memejam erat, tak ingin melihat apapun di sekitarnya, namun jelas rintikan air mata pilu menetes dari sudut kelopaknya. Ia tak sanggup, sudah mencapai batasan diri untuk menahan emosi.

" _Gumiya..."_

Suara tersebut terdengar lebih rendah dari sebelumnya, memanggil nama pemuda malang itu dengan kelembutan menyentuh hati.

Sedikit menenangkan perasaan mendengarnya, namun Gumiya masih berusaha bertahan dalam keadaannya. Ketakutan yang menghantui masih belum terhapuskan.

" _Angkatlah kepalamu, dan lihat aku."_

Tak ada repon untuk sejenak, Gumiya terus saja berkutik dengan pikirannya. Tubuhnya sedikit begemetar, walau dengan rasa bimbang, kepalanya perlahan mulai terangkat memlihat pada pemilik suara yang memerintahnya.

"Mikuo..." gumam Gumiya mendapati sosok pemuda bersurai hijau toska. Sosok yang paling ingin ia lihat, untuk sekarang.

"Tenang saja." Mikuo menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Bukan sekedar simpulan tak berarti, bermakna untuk menghibur hati Gumiya yang berkabut kelam, "Lihat, 'kan? Aku ada di sini bersamamu. Jangan membuat raut menyedihkan itu, kau terlihat bodoh."

Gumiya tak mampu lagi untuk menahan aliran air mata, sorot cahayanya redup dari kedua iris _emerald_ itu, "Kau masih di sini...?"

"Tentu, aku masih di sini."

( _Gumiya baru saja kehilangan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang jauh lebih berharga dari apapun yang pernah dimilikinya._ )

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc.**_

 _ **Between the Distance ©Rainessia Nightfallen.**_

 _ **Rate T.**_

 _ **Don't Like?, Don't Read!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Satu hela napas terlepas bebas, sembari jemari Gumiya memainkan sendok di dalam gelas berisi jus yang ia pesan. Tidak ada yang mengganggu pikirannya, hanya suasana hari ini terasa membosankan untuknya.

"Kau terlihat... cukup baik hari ini?" tanya Mikuo yang duduk pada kursi berseberangan meja dengan Gumiya. Raut air muka yang membentuk wajah sahabatnya tersebut tampak kecut, "Atau tidak?"

"Kau masih di sini, Mikuo?" balas Gumiya ketus.

"Tentu saja!"

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri?"

"Kau terlihat sangat tolol. Hahahaha!"

Gumiya mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Ia tak berharap untuk mendengar lelucon kasar sekarang. Apalagi dengan tawa menjengkelkan itu.

Mah, tapi biarkan sajalah. Mikuo memang seperti ini, Gumiya tidak akan ambil pusing dengan tindakan yang berbanding dengan umur pemuda itu.

"Kau menyuruhku ke sini hanya untuk menertawakanku?" Gumiya kembali menyeruput jus semerah darahnya dengan sedotan –tidak, itu hanyalah jus tomat, dengan tambahan wortel.

"Tidak mungkin, bukan?" Tangan Mikuo melambai di depan wajah, isyarat kecil mengelak pertanyaan barusan, "Tentu saja aku ingin menghiburmu."

"Aku tidak meminta untukmu melakukannya."

"Kau seharusnya beterima kasih."

"Aku tidak akan mengucapkannya." Kelopak mata Gumiya sedikit menyipit. Untuk lelucon buruk seperti itu, apanya yang berterima kasih.

Satu ekspresi menghibur lainnya dari Gumiya, Mikuo tak dapat menahan lagi tawanya untuk kembali lepas. Meski tidak begitu mengerti, tapi sangat menyenangkan bisa mengganggu sahabat sendiri.

Gumiya menolehkan pandangan keluar jendela, daripada harus lelah menatap sosok membosankan di depannya. Rasanya benar-benar tidak berguna.

Pemandangan yang terpampang di luar sana, tak lebihnya membosankan dari Mikuo. Sampai sekarang masih terlintas dalam pikir, untuk apa dirinya sampai duduk di kafe tanpa tujuan pasti? Ditemani dengan si bodoh ini.

Sekali lagi Gumiya membuang napas percuma. Ia meletakkan sikunya di atas permukaan meja, menggunakan telapaknya sebagai tempat untuk dagu bertopang, sembari netranya sesekali melirik pada Mikuo.

Lihatlah, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda bertampang tampan –ralat: konyol– tersebut. Tersenyum berseri dengan aura berbunga-bunga dan sorot mata yang menusuk. Bagi Gumiya; sangat menjijikan, bahkan ingin mendaratkan satu tinju di atas lapisan epidermis itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Gumiya.

"Tidak ada hal khusus." Masih dengan senyuman yang sama, Mikuo santai memberikan jawaban, "Hanya, kau terlihat jauh lebih baik sekarang."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan."

"Benarkah?"

Tak ada lagi kontak mata di antara keduanya, Gumiya mengembalikan manik permata hijaunya untuk memandang lagi keluar. Juga tidak ada niatan ia menjawab pertanyaan terakhir.

Tentang apa yang baru saja mereka bahas, biarkan Gumiya berkutik sendiri dalam pikirannya. Bukan tidak mengerti, hanya itu tidak perlu dibahas saat ini.

 _Sebuah ksah kecil penuh duka, tentang masa lalu yang mengikis relung hati._

Siapapun pasti ingin melupakan hal seperti itu. Sayangnya, justru yang paling membekas dalam pengalaman adalah yang paling tidak bisa untuk dibuang, tak peduli seberapa menyakitkan.

Namun dengan kehadiran Mikuo di sini sekarang, setidaknya Gumiya bisa mengucapkan rasa syukurnya. Walau enggan dengan tampang itu.

"Nah Mikuo–"

"Gumiya- _senpai_ ~"

Pengelihatan Gumiya tiba-tiba menggelap penuh, bersamaan dengan suara manis yang menyapa namanya. Terasa benda lembut menutup kedua matanya sempurna. Telapak tangan,dan kulitnya juga terasa sangathalus. Seorang gadis, mungkin?

"Siapa?" tanya Gumiya. Sebersit rasa kesal muncul.

"Ini aku. Coba tebak."

Gumiya sejujurnya tidak suka bermain-main seperti ini, untuk berlaku kasar pada seorang gadis juga mustahil. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Lenka?" Hanya tebakan asal, mah tapi Gumiya juga berharap benar karena ia tidak banyak mengenal gadis.

Pegangan tangan itu terlepas perlahan, mengembalikan pandangan Gumiya pada keadaan semula. Seketika saja Gumiya menolehkan pandangan menatap langsung pada seseorang yang telah menjahilinya.

Dan tebakannya... tidak salah. Gadis bersurai semanis madu berikat _ponytail_ sedang berdiri di sampingnya, tersenyum riang di atas paras cantiknya.

"Lenka..."

Gumiya memanggil nama itu sekali lagi, mencoba untuk memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya saat ini bukan sekedar ilusi belaka.

"Ada apa, _Senpai?_ " Lenka menyahut. Semua jelas tergambar pada raut pemuda itu, ia tahu apa yang sedang Gumiya pikirkan tentang dirinya.

Tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan, Lenka segera mengambil tempat. Duduk di atas kursi yang saling berseberangan pada meja Gumiya agar bisa berbagi pandang.

"Kau seperti melihat hantu saja," ucap Lenka tertawa kecil, "Ini benar-benar aku."

Tak lepas kedua netra Gumiya dari sosok gadis yang datang untuknya tersebut. Meski sudah dijelaskan oleh Lenka, tetap saja sulit untuk mempercayainya.

"Tapi bukankah kau–"

"Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu."

"E–eh?"

Sentuhan hangat menjalar perlahan melalui kedua telapak. Gumiya merasakan tangannya digenggam erat oleh Lenka tanpa alasan pasti.

"Kau terus mengurung diri selama berhari-hari."

"Maaf..." Kepala Gumiya menunduk, "Membuatmu khawatir sampai seperti itu."

"Tidak apa, _Senpai._ " Lenka mengusap punggung tangan Gumiya dengan ibu jarinya. Sebisa mungkin untuk memberi kenyaman. Lagipula, ini memang sudah menjadi tugasnya, "Bagaimanapun, aku ini tunanganmu."

Benar-benar memalukan, seorang pemuda seperti Gumiya bersedih hati. Walau tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan, namun menunjukkannya di depan seorang gadis itu sangat tidak pantas.

Lenka paham, bahkan sangat paham. Setiap hal kecil yang mengganggu kekasih hatinya, apa saja yang telah menimpah, ia mengerti betul.

"Tapi kau sudah tampak lebih baik sekarang. Aku sangat senang."

"Aku tidak yakin soal itu..." Mah, walau kehadiran Lenka sedikit mengobati sakitnya, Gumiya masih belum bisa memastikan apakah kondisinya benar seperti yang dikatakan. Sama saja dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar barusan dari seseorang.

"Pasti sulit bagimu," ucap Lenka. Satu genggamannya terlepas, jemari lentiknya bergerak lembut di atas permukaan kanvas menawan Gumiya mengikuti garis wajah.

Sangat nyaman rasanya. Sudah berapa lama yah Gumiya tidak merasakan sentuhan ini? Memang salahnya karena tidak pernah menemui Lenka belakangan ini –atau tidak.

 _Karena Lenka memang tidak memungkinkan untuk ditemui._

"Aku tidak akan membahas apapun. Jadi kumohon jangan bersedih lagi."

"Tidak apa Lenka." Gumiya mengusahakan diri untuk tersenyum. Diraih telapak mungil Lenka dan kembali menggenggamnya dengan erat, "Tapi, terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih." Lenka balas tersenyum, "Aku di sini memang untukmu."

 _(Gumiya telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Apa itu... Entahlah... Yang pasti membuatnya sangat sedih."_

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali bermula di ruangan yang sama setiap harinya. Gumiya mengerjepkan matanya beberapa kali, memperjelaskan pengelihatannya pada langit-langit kosong.

Rutinitas harian manusia, siklus berulang dalam satu putaran dua puluh empat jam penuh. Istirahat pada malam hari, dan bangun di tempat yang sama ketika pagi menjelang.

Jam berapa sekarang? Kotak digital kecil di atas meja, tepat di samping ranjangnya menunjukkan angka-angka bercahaya merah. Pukul enam tepat di pagi hari.

Gumiya bangkit perlahan, sedikit merenggangkan persendian tubuhnya. Kakinya mulai menapaki lantai, memaksa dirinya untuk segera berdiri dan melangkah keluar.

Persetan dengan berganti pakaian, rasa lapar langsung menyerang perut dalam hitungan detik. Dengan cepat pemuda itu menghampiri pintu dan meninggalkan ruangan. Lagi–

"Mikuo... Kau masih di sini...?"

Mengejutkan bagi Gumiya bisa menemukan sosok pemuda itu sudah duduk santai di atas kursi meja makannya, sepagi ini.

"Yo. Kau terlihat sangat berantakan," sapa Mikuo.

"Aku tidak berharap untuk mendengar itu di awal hariku."

"Jangan ketus begitu. Ini masih pagi. Ahahahahaha!"

Tidak ada alasan bagi Gumiya untuk menanggapinya. Ia hanya berlalu begitu saja, mengabaikan eksistensi yang tak penting, mencari konsumsi untuk memenuhi perut yang kosong.

Jauh lebih menyenangkan tentunya, memeriksa isi lemari es. Setiap rak, atas ataupun bawah semua penuh. Berisi makanan beku, sayuran dan buah segar, tak lupa minuman dingin.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu, Mikuo?" tawar Gumiya. Ia mengubah pikiran, mengingat perlakuan baik Mikuo selama ini mungkin perlu untuk mendapat sedikit balasan.

"Mengejutkan." Mikuo mengangkat kepala, tersentak dengan apa yang baru saja Mikuo ucapkan, "Tapi sendiri juga tahu itu, bukan? Tidak mungkin."

"Terserah apa katamu."

Jika itu pilihan yang dibuat Mikuo, tidak menjadi masalah juga. Mungkin sulit untuk dimengerti, namun Gumiya tahu apa maksudnya.

Gumiya memilih apa yang akan memasuki perutnya lebih dulu. Dimulai dengan mengambil selai coklat dalam wadah kaca, dan sekotak susu dingin. Ia berpindah tempat, berlanjut pada sebuah lemari yang menyimpan roti.

"Kau harus memikirkan masa depanmu, Gumiya. Lihat, kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan hidup sendiri seperti ini. Menikahlah. Ahahahaha!" komentar Mikuo. Cukup pedas untuk siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Dan setidaknya cukup pedas untuk membuat telinga Gumiya panas, "Kau pikir menikah hal yang mudah?"

"Tapi kau sudah memiliki Lenka, bukan? Dia terlihat siap kapan saja untuk kau persunting."

Memang benar... komentar Mikuo pada akhirnya tidak bisa disalahkan sepenuhnya. Hanya saja seperti yang Gumiya katakan tadi, menikah bukan hal yang mudah.

"A–aku masih belum siap untuk menjadi suami," balas Gumiya seraya mengoleskan selai coklat di atas rotinya.

Seringai jahil menyimpul bibir Mikuo mendengar kejujuran Gumiya. Terlihat polos, dan memiliki banyak celah untuk diselipkan lelucon.

"Bagaimana jika menikah saja denganku?" tanya Mikuo, "Kau bisa menjadi istri."

"Aku mulai mempertanyakan tingkat kenormalanmu." Gumiya menanggapinya dengan wajah hambar. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Lihat sekarang, kau tampak seperti seorang istri yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya!"

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!" Hampir saja Gumiya menumpahkan susu yang sedang dituangkan, syukurlah emosinya masih dapat dikendalikan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau memang sulit untuk diajak bercanda."

Gumiya kembali berpikir, kenapa ia bisa memiliki seorang sahabat dengan tingkat keanahan yang di ambang batas? Walau tidak buruk, hanya terkadang mengganggu. Bukan sebuah kebetulan sepertinya–

 _Tapi kenapa...?_

Mikuo memperhatikan baik-baik pemuda itu menggunakan sepasang _emerald_ -nya. Baginya, Gumiya benar-benar akan menjadi orang yang menyedihkan jika terus saja seperti ini.

Sebagai sahabat, Mikuo tentu tidak hanya sekedar ingin bersikap jahil. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin memberikan dukungan penuh dan yang terbaik. Masalah lainnya menjadi pertanyaan, apakah ia bisa tetap melakukan itu sepanjang hidup Gumiya.

Bukan... Bukan sosoknya yang dibutuhkan. Sosok yang harusnya bisa lebih jauh untuk membangun hubungan bersama, seperti Lenka? Meski Mikuo menginginkannya.

 _Sekarang sudah sangat terlambat._

"Bukankah kau seharusnya mulai melupakanku, Gumiya?"

Sekarang apa lagi? Di tengah aktivitasnya memakan roti, Gumiya mendengar pertanyaan aneh lainnya dari bibir manis Mikuo. Memang apa gunanya membahas hal seperti itu?

"Tenang saja. Kau itu orang paling bodoh dan aneh yang pernah kukenal. Mustahil untuk melupakanmu." Terdengar ketus dan menusuk memang, tapi itu tulus dari hati Gumiya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin mengingatnya, yah?"

"Mengingat apa?"

"Lupakan..." Sepertinya memang tidak, Mikuo tak akan memaksa, "Kalau begitu menikahlah sekarang."

"Sudah kukatakan ak–"

"Denganku. Ahahahahahaha!"

Sialan... Kedua rahang Gumiya saling membentur satu sama lain. Menggerutu kesal mendengar gurauan Mikuo, yang benar-benar tidak enak. Tangannya sangat gatal untuk memukul pemuda toska itu tepat di wajah.

Pemuda yang masih berbalut piyama tidur itu tidak akan mengubah pikirannya, Mikuo memang orang gila. Terlebih tawanya yang sangat aneh, terus terang saja itu menyakitkan gendang telinga.

Mau bagaimana lagi tetapi, memang seperti inilah Mikuo apa adanya yang sejak lama ia kenal. Tak apa juga, meski harus ikut menjadi gila, Gumiya tidak akan menolak keberadaannya. Apapun itu, meski memiliki lelucon hambar, tawa aneh, dan wajah konyol.

 _Justru itulah yang paling tidak bisa untuk dilupakan._

"Sepertinya memang mustahil untuk melupakanmu," gumam Gumiya senada beriringan bersama hela napas pasrah.

Mah, Mikuo tidak akan membahas soal itu lagi sekarang. Ia sudah memiliki ide lain yang mungkin akan bisa menjadi jalan terbaik sebagai pembuktian nyata.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain sebuah permainan?" Nada bicara Mikuo terdengar menantang dan percaya diri. Penawarannya mungkin tentang permainan, namun ia tidak bermain-main.

"Apa maksudmu?" Gumiya sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Kau langsung lamar saja Lenka."

"Ha? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Ini hanyalah permainan sederhana. Kita bertaruh untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, jika kau berhasil untuk mengingatku maka kau menang. Namun jika kau melupakanku setelah menikah dengan Lenka, aku yang menang."

Permainan macam apa ini? "Kau tahu, kita tidak bisa bermain-main dengan hal semacam ini."

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat lebih muda, ini adalah permintaanku." Sorot netra Mikuo sangat lurus memandang langsung ke dalam manik Gumiya.

Ini bukan mempermudah... Justru semakin sulit untuk Gumiya memutuskannya. Terlebih Mikuo yang serius, jarang untuk ia melihatnya, dan sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Terserah kau saja." Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa menjadi jawaban Gumiya.

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih untuk itu."

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, mustahil untuk melupakan orang bodoh sepertimu."

"Entahlah? Siapa yang tahu?"

Mikuo yang hari ini... tidak terlihat seperti Mikuo yang seperti biasanya. Tidak sangat abstrak, seperti seni yang bisa bermakna sejuta arti. Mungkin hanya sekedar bayangan? Tapi Gumiya iris Mikuo sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan terlihat seperti orang sedih."

"Kau jauh lebih menyedihkan... Dasar tolol."

( _Gumiya kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Mungkin itu sesuatu yang sulit untuk ia lupakan..._ )

.

.

.

.

.

"Lenka? Kau dimana sekarang?"

" _Gumiya-senpai? Aku berada di rumah."_

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

" _Tidak juga. Ada apa?"_

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang."

" _E–eh? Aku butuh persiapan untuk itu..."_

"Bukan masalah. Yang penting harus hari ini!"

" _Dasar Gumiya-_ senpai _... Kau sangat pemaksa."_

"Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

" _Aku mengerti. Dimana kita akan bertemu?"_

"Di tempat biasa kita memandang matahari terbenam."

" _Sepertinya memang tidak ada tempat lain, yah? Ehehehe. Kalau begitu tunggulah aku, atau aku yang akan menunggumu."_

"Keduanya tidak masalah. Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."

" _Sampai ketemu. Aku mencintaimu."_

Sambungan telpon pun terputus, Gumiya menutup ponselnya dengan wajah berseri dan rona merah tipis melukis indah.

Gumiya tidak bisa berbohong, Lenka benar-benar gadis yang manis. Apalagi kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan tunangannya itu, meski ia tidak sempat membalasnya karena Lenka menutus telpon dengan sangat cepat.

Ah... Jangan-jangan Lenka juga malu-malu saat mengatakannya? Sayang Gumiya tidak bisa melihatnya langsung, tapi mungkin itu hal yang sangat manis. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat ia tak lagi bisa menahan senyum.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tidak biasanya Mikuo melihat gelagat aneh Gumiya, entah kenapa sangat menjijikan.

"I–itu bukan urusanmu," ucap Gumiya. Ia langsung memalingkah wajah menyembunyikan semua yang tergambar di sana.

"Kau sering mengataiku gila, sekarang kau terlihat jauh lebih gila."

"Memang apa masalahmu?"

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang baru mendapat hadiah dari kekasihnya. Sangat manis! Ahahahaha!"

Gumiya memiliki satu harapan kecil, untuk sekali saja Mikuo bisa agar tidak tertawa seperti itu saat di sekitarnya. Namun hari sepertinya tidak menjadi masalah, toh ia juga sedang merasa senang.

Mereka saling beriringan berjalan di distrik perbelanjaan, tepat di tengah kota yang mereka huni. Tentunya bukan sembarang mengelilingi kota sekedar membuang waktu. Ada sebuah misi penting yang harus dikerjakan demi Gumiya.

Udara di sekitar sini masih terasa dingin menusuk sampai ke tulang. Padahal sudah berada di penghujung musim dingin, dan hampir memasuki musim semi.

Jika tahu seperti ini cuaca di luar, Gumiya akan lebih memilih memakai sarung tangan dan syal. Tapi syukurlah ia tidak melupakan untuk mengenakan jaket.

Sesekali Gumiya saling menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya satu sama lain untuk memberi kehangatan sesaat. Hawa dari napas yang menguap tampak samar keluar melalui saluran pernapasan.

"Kau ingin bergandengan tangan?" tawar Mikuo, dengan kebaikan hati setinggi langit.

Jika saja ia melakukannya pada seorang gadis mungkin manis, bagi Gumiya sudah pasti hal tidak normal dan menjijikan pastinya. Memang apa yang akan banyak orang katakan?

"Jangan memulai lagi."

"Kejamnya... Padahal aku hanya ingin berbaik hati."

"Sudah diam saja dan bantu aku mencari apa yang kbutuhkan."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku menyerah."

"Kau juga yang memiliki ide ini." Gumiya melirik berbagai toko di sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

Terlihat toko baju, toko kue, restoran keluarga, dan berbagai macam toko saling berjajaran dalam satu garis bangunan yang menata rapi kota tersebut. Tapi bukan itu tujuan Gumiya, ia sedang mencari toko souvenir atau toko perhiasaan untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan masa depanmu." Mikuo masih mengoceh.

"Memangnya kau tidak memiliki hal lain untuk dikhawatirkan?"

Percakapan masih terus berlanjut, namun Gumiya tidak bisa mengabaikan fokusnya untuk mencari-cari tempat hendak ia tuju.

Setiap sisi, baik di bagian kanan atau kiri, tidak semudah yang dipikirkan untuk menemukannya. Apalagi di tengah keramaian seperti ini.

"Tidak ada yang bisa dikhawatirkan oleh sosok sepertiku. Kau juga tahu itu, bukan?" Mikuo terus saja mengoceh.

"Pasti ada. Kau hanya bodoh."

Setelah cukup lama berjalan mengitari kota, akhirnya pemuda penggila wortel itu menemukan tujuannya. Toko perhiasan, tempat ia akan membeli hadiah termanis sepanjang pengalaman hidup untuk Lenka.

Gumiya tidak mampu untuk bersabar dan menahan diri. Langkah kakinya juga tak terkendelai untuk berlari menghampiri toko tersebut.

"Benarkah begitu? Coba sebutkan?" Dan Mikuo, tetap mengoceh.

"Misalkan saja kehidupanmu?"

Tepat di depan jendela kaca toko itu, Gumiya berdiri tegak. Memandang ke dalam etalase tempat berbagai macam perhiasan diperlihatkan sebagai penarik perhatian dan undangan indah bagi calon pelanggan.

Apa yang sedang Gumiya butuhkan ada di sana! Sebuah objek perak berbentuk lingkaran sempurna, dengan satu permata kecil sebagai pemanisnya. Tidak salah lagi, itu memang cincin untuk seorang pria melamar wanitanya.

Gumiya sangat menginginkan itu. Ia sudah menyiapkan uang sedikit belebih –sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga. Lenka pasti akan sangat senang dan menyukainya.

"Nah Mikuo, coba lihat ini!" Kepala Gumiya menoleh cepat, melirik pada sosok yang... sosok yang... tidak ada siapapun?

Rasanya sangat aneh... Gumiya menyadarinya jika sejak tadi, ia hanya sendirian bukan? Namun suasanya sangat berisik, baru saja.

"Mikuo...?"

 _Siapa...?_

Apa sedang terjadi delusi di sini? Atau sedang mengalami dejavu? Mungkin saja ada kesalahan pada saraf motoriknya? Tidak, itu sangat berbahaya.

Kalau tidak salah, tadi ada seseorang yang mengoceh di sekitarnya? Mah, memang di sekitar sini banyak orang berlalu lalang. Bisa saja salah perkiraan, bukan?

"Mah biarlah." Itu tidak penting juga, Gumiya sudah datang kesini karena ia ingin segera melamar Lenka, "Mikuo juga tidak lagi disini."

( _Gumiya telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga... Namun masih ada sesuatu lain yang harus ia lakukan..._ )

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi... disini 'kah tempat semua akan berakhir? Sebuah bukit kecil di bagian belakang kota. Sangat klise jika harus berada di sini, namun Mikuo datang justru karena ia tidak bisa memilih.

Mikuo bisa menangkap di dalam manik _emerald_ -nya, sosok gadis yang sedang berdiri manis tak jauh dari tempatnya menginjakkan kaki.

Tidak lain dan tidak diragukan lagi; itu si gadis Kagamine. Datang dengan menggunakan dandanan sederhana, balutan sepasang baju dan rok mini yang tampak menawan. Sepertinya Lenka memang memiliki selera yang cukup baik, apalagi untuk tampil di depan orang yang ia cintai.

Dan Mikuo juga memiliki pengelihatan yang sama baiknya. Entah seberapa besar rasa syukurnya saat ini, dalam suka, bisa menyatukan kedua sahabatnya –tidak hanya Gumiya.

Mungkin banyak orang yang akan berpikir, kenapa sebaiknya tidak dihampiri saja? Inginnya juga seperti itu, andai saja Mikuo bisa melakukannya.

Sayangnya tidak. Bukan masalah jika tentang mengganggu hubungan, atau bahkan Lenka akan senang jika melihatnya berada di sana. Yang Mikuo khawatirkan lebih dari itu.

"Lenka sudah tiba lebih dulu, 'kah?"

Terdengar suara dari seorang pemuda yang paling ditunggu kehadirannya sebagai pemeran utama, untuk menemui karakter gadis pilihannya.

"Sepertinya kau terlambat." Mikuo hanya ingin memberikan jawaban itu, meski sudah mengetahuinya.

 _Gumiya bukan berbicara dengan dirinya._

Gumiya mengatur napasnya. Gugup sedikit menghantui diri, berusaha untuk bersikap setenang mungkin. Sebisa mungkin untuk membuang setiap jauh pikiran negatif, bakar dengan semangat; karena ini adalah keputusannya.

Mah, Mikuo juga senang melihat Gumiya yang terlihat sangat gagah dan sangat siap sekarang. Ia tak lagi berniat untuk menjahili Gumiya, ataupun membuat lelucon bodoh lagi.

Tampaknya sudah lebih baik sekarang, ingin saja Mikuo berteriak memberi semagat layaknya pemandu sorak. Ia tahu, Gumiya tidak membutuhkan itu. Pemuda itu bisa melakukannya dengan sendiri, melihatnya yang mulai melangkahkan kaki perlahan, dan... melewatinya begitu saja.

Seperti eksistensi Mikuo sudah memudar, tak ada lagi waktu untuk Gumiya menyadari dimana ia berada. Ini tidak lagi mengherankan, sebaliknya justru sangat wajar.

"Gumiya... semangatlah."

Mikuo hanya ingin menyampaikan dukungannya, meski tidak tahu akankah itu tersampaikan pada pemuda tersebut. Ia ingin mengatakan bodoh, untuk dirinya sendiri.

Di sana, di tempat yang tak bisa lagi dijangkau tangan oleh sang pemuda toska, Gumiya berdiri tepat di hadapan Lenka. Meski gugupnya tak hilang, itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah melihat siapa saja yang disayang telah tumbuh dewasa.

Apa ada hal lain yang bisa Mikuo lakukan sekarang? Tidak– melainkan hanya menyaksikan keduanya dari kejauhan.

Pada akhirnya, Gumiya melakukan itu juga. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam sakunya, membukanya dan menghadapkannya kepada Lenka. Dan Lenka, belum pernah Mikuo selama hidupnya melihat gadis pirang madu tersebut sebahagia itu.

Mikuo tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, namun meyaksikannya dari jauh seperti ini, membuat hati digerogoti perasaan iri. Ia juga punya mimpi, bisa mendapat kejutan seperti itu.

Jika bisa memilih, Mikuo berharap bisa terlahir sebagai seorang gadis. Mungkin namanya akan berganti menjadi Hatsune Miku? Dan juga berharap dirinya yang sedang berdiri di posisi Lenka –abaikan, Mikuo tetaplah pemuda normal dan mengerti batasan.

Rasanya ingin tertawa –bukan, menertawakan diri sendiri. Karena apa yang selalu Gumiya katakan padanya benar, ia pemuda yang bodoh dan sangat aneh.

Sekarang bagaimana caranya menentukan akhir dari permaianannya dengan Gumiya? Harusnya Gumiya yang kalah, bahkan sebelum pemuda itu menikahi gadisnya, keberadaan Mikuo sudah terlupakan.

Sialan, ia hanya terlalu banyak berpikir. Sepertinya sudah cukup, ini sudah berakhir bukan? Mikuo tidak perlu lagi berada di sini.

 _Lagipula, ia sadar jika ia sudah meninggal._

( _Gumiya telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Namun, ia juga menemukan sesuatu berharga lainnya, Kagamine Lenka._ )

( _Gumiya telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Namun, ia tidak mampu mempertahankannya untuk tetap dalam ingatan, Hatsune Mikuo.)_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

" **Thor... masih normal?"**

 **Tidak! Jangan ada pertanyaan itu di kotak review saya!**

 **Sudah pasti saya masih normal!**

 **Saya sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyelematkan reputasi, dan untuk tidak mengecewakan sang penerima hadiah!**

 **Awawawawawawawa. #Error.**

 **Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya yah kenapa temanya kenangan, tapi saya sekalipun tidak menggunakan kata "Kenangan" di dalam cerita ini? Salah!**

 **Apa kalian tahu? Keseluruhan dari cerita adalah kenangan. Syalalalala~ Bahkan sejak awal. Dimana? Ada di Mikuo nya dong.**

 **Mikuo hanyalah imaginary dari cerita ini dimulai. Imaginary juga bagian dari kenangan. Dan jika kita kembali pada kata "Kenangan" menurut kalian apa itu?**

 **Kalo saya sih mengatakan, itu adalah "Kepingan Ingatan". Dan cerita ini, adalah kepingan ingatannya Gumiya. #plakk.**

 **Mah, saya hanya bisa berharap saja deh semoga bagus dan mbak Tei nya suka dengan fic saya. Memang agak aneh yah, author pemegang teguh aliran straight dipaksa untuk nulis fic seperti ini... rasanya kayak di neraka, tahu ndak? #jduakk.**

 **Yosh! Habis ini saya minta bakalan ngehukum orangnya. Hahahaha! Jangan lupa apa yang saya minta tadi setlah fic ini selesai. #ngek.**

 **Baiklah, seperti biasa akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena telah meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk membaca karya tulisan saya, dan saya minta maaf apabila ada kesalahan yang kurang mengenakan.**

 **Sekian dari saya.**

 **Matta ne.**


End file.
